


fell in love (with the chemicals)

by flustraaa



Series: the one where they're soulmates [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec likes caffeine wayyyy too much, Clalec BroTP - Freeform, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Guilty Magnus Bane, Lawyer Magnus Bane, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Movie Night, Revelations, Sad Magnus Bane, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates AU, good sibling Alec’s lightwood, kind Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: “‘Hold me, I'm falling apart’'Cause I'm scared and lost in the darkAnd this feeling surely can not last"from chemicals by Dean Lewis





	fell in love (with the chemicals)

**Author's Note:**

> mags and izzy have a heart to heart @ da end abt alec

A week has passed since the whole sick doctor debacle, and Magnus can’t help but be filled with excitement when Alec intentionally invites him over along with the rest of the group.

He arrives thirty minutes- _okay, fine_ , forty five minutes early and he can tell from the way Alec answers the door that Magnus has woken him up from a nap. There’s a crease on his cheek from the pillow and Magnus can see the cowlick forming on the back of his head from sleep.

“ _Magnus_?” He croaks, before his eyes widen slightly, “Did I sleep though my alarm?”

“No, I’m early—“ Magnus murmurs, trying to soothe the fear that has taken ahold of Alec’s eyes, “Do you need help with anything?”

“Uh...” Alec murmurs, rubbing his palms against his eyes, before the return to squinting at his face, “Not really, but I’m not gonna make you stand in the hallway. Sorry, I was sleeping. I was called in for an emergency surgery at midnight.”

Magnus watches as Alec kicks the door open a bit wider, slipping past before the door closes and Alec shuffles in behind him, yawning.

“When did you leave the hospital?” Magnus asks, concern lacing his voice as he watches Alec’s turn on his coffee machine.

“What time is it now?” He asks, before he scrunches up his cerulean eyes in an attempt to see the clock.

“Seven,” Magnus murmurs, trying to figure out what he’s missing.

Alec looks at the ceiling in thought, mouthing numbers back to himself before finally uttering, “About three hours ago? It’s been a while since I’ve worked like this. It feels like my brain is short circuiting.”

“Is everyone bringing food?” Magnus banters, tone playful, “Or are we going to _starve_  this movie night?”

“I put in an order for Taki’s as soon as they opened for a little bit before everyone gets here,” Alec paused glancing at Magnus, “Or at least when they’re supposed to get here.”

Magnus watches as Alec shuffles through his fridge for a red bull before taking a reusable cup from the cabinet. His curiosity quickly turns to horror when Alec pours his dark roast into a cup with the red bull.

“You’re a Doctor, you have to know that’s not—“ Magnus starts, halting his words when Alec begins to speak.

“I’m a not a heart doctor,” Alec grumbles, dark circles so pronounced that Magnus feels guilty for bringing it up, “ _Ergo_ , I can blissfully ignore the side effects.”

And then, he begins sipping at the drunk, grimacing at the flavour.

“Have you worked much all week?” Magnus asks, and Alec frowns at the sudden soft quality of Magnus’ tone.

“Yeah, it’s the most I’ve worked since residency. It feels like ass but I mean I’m doing what I love so I can’t really complain,” Alec shrugs, nonchalantly before heaving our a sigh, “I’ll be back, I can’t see anything.”

Moments after Alec disappears, he returns a pair of black frames balanced on his nose before he slumps against the couch, blinking up at the ceiling.

Magnus leans against the doorframe separating Alec’s living room from the kitchen, prior to teasingly calling, “You gonna make it?”

“We’ll see,” He susurrates, mostly to himself before closing his eyes, easing himself into lying down on his side before closing his eyes, “I’m just... gonna sit here for a sec... yeah, just... just a sec.”

Magnus watches as Alec’s breaths even out, body sinking into the couch and Magnus can help but let out a gentle chuckle.

He turns in his heels, slipping the caffeine overwhelmed concoction into Alec’s refrigerator— which is essentially empty.

He then makes his way over to Alec, pulling the fluffy lavender blanket— of which he recognises from Izzy’s secret Santa gift to him— draping it over his soulmate.

Alec shuffles, eyes fluttering open at the touch.

“What’re you doing?” He mumbles, half lidded eyes focusing with all their might on Magnus.

“You’re _exhausted_ , Darling,” Magnus coos, besotted by Alec’s attempts at staying awake.

“Am not,” Alec retorts in a whining tone, eyebrows raised as his lashes flutter over his cheeks, “I’m _so_ awake right now.”

A few moments pass and Alec lulls his head to the other side of the couch, “Are my eyes open?”

“No, sweetheart,” Magnus whispers, biting back a smile at the sweetness before him.

Alec nods, sighing softly, “Okay.”

He shuffles again, lowering himself to lie in a horizontal position, and it’s all Magnus can do not to fondle over the sight of his slumbering soulmate.

A bit of time passes before there’s a knock at the door and Alec moans, moving to get up but Magnus only states, “I’ve got it, keep sleeping.”

In truth, the fact that Alec’s hardly made any noise or moved in the amount of time he’s been lying on the couch should truly be a testament to just how exhausted the man is.

Magnus gathers the Taki’s from Celia, a kinda waitress to doubles as the the delivery girl before unloading it all into Alec’s kitchen table.

The sounds of Magnus moving about the kitchen must stir Alec awake, because when Magnus turns, Alec is getting the heart palpitation inducing drink, chugging it down in one go. Magnus has to bite back a gag.

“Alec?” Magnus asks, lips parted in shock as he sets down the empty cup.

“ _Magnus_?” Alec quips, moving to sit on the counter.

“How much have you worked this week?” Magnus murmurs, walking up to get a full view of Alec’s dishevelment.

“Like from Sunday today or since last Thursday?” Alec wonders, resting his head against the cupboard, closing his eyes to think.

“Either,” Magnus states, worry clear in his tone, to which Alec sends him a rather flabbergasted glance, but otherwise ignores it.

“Since Sunday I’ve worked fifty hours, but that’s mostly just because there’s been a lot of on calls at odd hours. Since last Thursday I’ve worked probably like...” he trails off, lips moving with the numbers in his head, “Seventy three-ish? Which in theory I’m not supposed to do but also I’m not going to say no.”

“Alexander,” Magnus says softly, “You’re running yourself into the ground.”

Alec shakes his head, “It’s fine. If someone needs me I’ll be there. And I’m sure you’ve pulled long hours to finish up cases, right?”

“Once in a blue moon, my dear,” Magnus declares.

“I’m fine, Magnus, you don’t need to worry about me,” Alec mutters.

“Of course, I do,” Magnus breathes, “I care about you, and your well-being.”

Alec shoots him a glower of disapproval that clearly references his prior naggings on not feeling required because he knows they’re soulmates, but says nothing more.

“I hope you’re decent!” Isabelle shouts from the hallways, and Alec’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, “I spy a coat that definitely doesn’t belong to— _Magnus_?”

Isabelle’s heels stop short when she sees Alec and Magnus within an amicable distance of one another, eyebrows coming together in a pinch that reminds Magnus so painfully of Alec. She quickly struts up, pressing a hand to the back of Alec’s head.

“Are you feeling better? Your fever can’t be gone, you aren’t murdering each other,” Isabelle gasps.

Alec slips his hands over her forearms, lowering them back to her waist with an eye roll, “I’m fine, Izzy, thanks. And thank you for recognising that Magnus and I are capable of being friendly.”

She rolls her eyes, picking up a piece of sweet and sour chicken between her fingers, “I’m just saying, it’s weird to not see Magnus on the offence.”

“Me? I don’t start— fine...” He mutters, defences dissolving at the glare they both send his way at once.

Isabelle turns to address her brother but stops short when she sees the prada bags he calls his under eyes, “Have you been having insomnia, again?”

“No, Isabelle,” Alec dismisses in a way that clearly says, please don’t talk about that in front of Magnus, “They’ve just had me working mass amounts. I think they’re trying to get me to take that head of surgery position— oh my God I knew I forgot something at family dinner. Please don’t rip my head off and for the love of God don’t tell mom.”

“Your what?” Isabelle asks, eye twitching, “You’re trying to tell me, that they want to give you the doctors equivalent of a tenure, Alec?”

Alec swallows, nodding soon after, the terror in his sisters motions present in his eyes, “Yeah.”

She squints, takes a deep breath and launches herself into Alec’s arms, “I’m so proud of you!”

“Yeah, well don’t get too excited, it upset a lot of the older surgeons,” Alec grumbles, enveloping her in lanky arms.

“Don’t listen to them,” She declares, backing away, “They’re assholes.”

“Who are assholes?” Jace asks, walking in with Clary and Simon in tow.

“Ah yes, we welcome the rest of the Brady bunch,” Magnus grunts sarcastically, and heads whip towards him.

“Magnus? You said yes to movie night? Here? With him?” Simon blurts, eyes moving between Alec and Magnus.

Alec rolls his eyes, “We don’t hate each other that much.”

“Oh no, we know you dont hate him. But Magnus? And you? What kind of movie?”

“Shut up and get the food, I know you’ll complain about not having room for popcorn and ice cream if you don’t start now,” Alec sighs, exposing the remaining Taki’s to his friends.

And as it turns out, Alec himself doesn’t even make it to popcorn and ice cream. He falls asleep halfway through the first movie, forgotten takeout on the table— which Jace gladly splits with Simon— while Alec lies on the ground, head resting on the the pillow Magnus had brought for himself.

“You would’ve thought the red bull and coffee would’ve kept him up longer. Odd,” Magnus sussurates to himself, blinking at the sleeping man.

“I thought you said he snores,” Simon blurts around a mouthful of corn and water chestnuts.

“He does,” Jace proclaims, soy sauce dribbling down his chin, “But only when he lays on his back. For all we know he’s dead to the world right now.“

“Alec? Hey, Hermano?” Isabelle calls out, and Alec doesn’t so much as twitch, but when Clary and Simon move to poke him Isabelle and Jace immediately call halt their movements.

“Don’t! He’ll wake up!” Jace breathes, smacking Simon’s hand away while carefully cradling his wife’s, “Noise is okay, if you touch him you’re toast.”

Magnus snorts, glancing down at his soulmate. His hair is in his eyes and the same urge to brush it out of his face comes back over him. It’s brought to his attention when Clary begins to speak that he’s been staring far too wistfully for comfort at her brother in law.

“Do you like... like him? You’re acting all weird around him lately,” She inquires, eyes curious and worried, “And besides, just because he doesn’t have a soulmate doesn’t mean you don’t have one.”

Isabelle and Jace look away and it’s in that moment that he becomes an uncomfortable level of aware that they probably know that Magnus is in fact Alec’s soulmate.

“I mean yeah,” Magnus hums, hoping he’s nonchalant enough to pass under the radar, “but what’s the big deal with trying?”

“You could hurt him?” Simon states, and he looks deeply offended that anyone would ever do that to his friend, “He could get attached and you could find your soulmate and completely rip his heart out?”

Magnus shrugs complacently, rolling his eyes and he nestles down onto the floor, a good distance between himself and Alec.

He doesn’t realise he’s tired until he’s waking up the next morning, with an arm thrown around his waist and under his head. There’s morning light peaking through the curtain and sleepy puffs above his head, and Magnus freezes. There’s only one person in this room taller than him, and that person is currently wrapped around him.

Magnus blinks his eyes open, finding his arm sprawled out parallel to the one above him, his unblemished and mark-less arm full out and on display.

When he moves to look at the man behind him, he finds his soulmates lips parted and hair an absolute mess. Isabelle must have taken off his glasses at some point because they’re now resting neatly on the coffee table.

And then, he sees the pair of chestnut eyes blinking at his soulmate mark, or rather, lack of.

“You know,” She says softly, eyes meeting Magnus, “How long have you known?”

“A couple weeks,” Magnus croaks, “When I wouldn’t ride the taxi home. I woke up and it was gone and Alec stayed to make sure I was okay.”

“Does he....”

Magnus nods, eyes welling up with tears, and when he tries to shuffle away his shuffles stir Alec to the surface.

“You okay?” Alec says, licking his lips, and his voice is wispy and gruff and so painfully caring that Magnus has to give an affirmative.

“I’m perfect, darling. Go back to dreaming.”

“M’kay babe,” he whispers, more breath than voice, limbs becoming lax with sleep once more.

“Oh, _Magnus_.”

“I’ve been horrible,” He states as a matter of fact, “and I intend to spend the rest of our life trying to fix it.” 

 


End file.
